


Perfect Puppy, Peter Parker

by Anonymous



Series: TonyandPeterStark Halloween 2018 [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter loves being Tony's naughty, little pup.





	Perfect Puppy, Peter Parker

Tony's not surprised when he finds Peter already in the middle of his room; wrestling his new, oversized, teddy bear and rutting his hard little cock into the toy's fresh, black fur. The purple and orange fabric of the bear's whimsical vest glistens with smears of Peter's dribbling precum. The soft, triangular fangs peeking from the bear's crescent stitched mouth indicate the season.  Halloween approaches and like any good pet-parent, Tony has bestowed upon his lovely dog a few holiday treats.  The bear is obviously Peter's favorite.

As Peter growls and bites at the stuffed animal, Tony leans in the doorway with his arms folded and watches. Peter's spotted, rubber tail, butt-plug wags behind him and Tony chuckles at the spider-web ribbon tied at it's base. A detail Peter must have added to show that he wants to give his master a Halloween treat, in return.  The kid bites the bear's face. He growls and whimpers in pleasure as his frantic hips continue driving his erection into the bear's soft body. The fuzzy paws Tony commissioned for his puppy-boy slap against the bear's vest. He sees the tiny garment is missing stitches and buttons are barely dangling from the stuffed animal's chest.

Peter is an obedient pet, but rough on his toys. Tony loves his voracity almost as much as he loves his perky, little ass and the way his cock bobs and leaks when he's made to sit and stay.

Silently, the man slips out of his t-shirt and sweatpants. Preparing for the nuzzling and licking his cute little puppy always greets his hard cock with.

"Peter," he calls from the doorway, "hi, pup. C'mere."

Peter’s so far into his pet subspace he didn’t notice his owner come in. But when he hears Tony’s voice, he shivers with delight. Stopping immediately, even if he does groan a little in disappointment at the loss of friction on his cock. He turns and crawls to the edge of the rug and sets his puppy paws on the man’s hips. He sniffs around Tony's cock. Tongue darting out to lick at the shaft as he presses his face against the man. He noses through the hair framing Tony's erection and whimpers with need at just how thoroughly the scent turns him on.

Finally, Peter pulls back and looks up at his master.  His papa. His owner. Puppy-dog eyes full of pleading before Tony nods his consent. Peter takes his cock down to the root, throat contracting as he swallows. He lost his gag reflex ages ago. He bobs his head as he tickles Tony’s skin with the fur from his paws.

Once he’s sufficiently hard and leaking precum in Peter’s mouth the boy pulls off until the tip is just resting against his lips, “Hi, Master.” He swallows Tony to his root, yet again. The man inhales sharply and closes his eyes. Tony scratches behind Peter's ears. Erection violently twitching within his cocksucking puppy's throat.

He drags his nails over Peter's scalp and shoulders in greeting. Once he's popped free, Tony opens his eyes and smiles down at Peter. Tips the kid's chin ever so lightly. So, their eyes meet.

"Good boy," he congratulates his little hound. Cock leaking at the boy's fond expression. He bends down enough to kiss Peter's lips. A deep, sloppy tongue-kiss. Peter usually devours half his face as he desperately licks on his master. Doglike adoration driving his actions.

What Peter doesn't notice is Tony picking up his new toy. When they pull apart, the man dangles it in front of Peter's face. Squeezes the squeaker just to tease him. 

Tony snaps his straight, white teeth in a playful threat.

Peter smirks and hugs his toy around the middle and latches on with his teeth. He shakes his head hard, trying to pull it out of Tony’s grip. He starts humping the bear again, cock never softening.

Tony tugs at the toy, shaking it in his fists to try and dislodge it from Peter's grip. "You wanna play rough? Huh?"

The boy climbs around from the bear to Tony. He’s always been super flexible and balanced and he uses that to his advantage. He holds onto his master with his arms around his head and legs around his middle. He nips at the man’s bottom lip a bit sharply and leaks against his stomach, “Happy Halloween, Master...”

Tony holds Peter's rump with both hands and nips at his cheek. "I don't think you realize what a big pup you are. I can't carry you like this," he scolds sweetly as he leans down to let Peter fall onto the mattress. He crawls in behind him.

He tries to interest Peter in his new toy, again. Shaking it across the cushioned surface as if it's running away from them. Peter leaps back on the toy. Distracted from wanting Tony’s cock for while. His primal urges at the forefront of his mind. He wants to fuck and to hunt. The boy does his best to pull the toy away from Tony, using his strength to try and rip it away so he can go back to getting himself off, too frustrated to care how he cums by this point.

Tony licks his lips as he lets go of the toy and watches Peter maul it. He's leaked enough precum to lube himself up with a few firm strokes and he knows Peter fully prepares to be fucked before inserting his dog tail.

He grips the boy's hip from behind and holds him down. The bear cushioning Peter's cock as the larger man bears weight down on top of him. He strokes Peter's tail, vibrations traveling from his palm to pleasure his puppy's prostate.

"That's a good boy...."

Peter whines, teethletting go of the toy so his tongue can loll out of his mouth as he pants to catch his breath. He presses his hips back into Tony, “Master. Please. I need you inside...”

Tony slaps the tail, hard. The rubber wags violently and he grips one of Peter's cheeks. Fingers digging in. "I taught you to beg like a good puppy."

The boy whimpers like a chastised animal. He makes small whines, as if to apologize. He wiggles his hips, trying to entice the older man to fuck him. Tony hisses at what a true vision Peter is and his bloated cock dribbles warm precum down Peter's hip.

"Fuck... you're such a sweet little pup," he grunts as he bumps the slick head of his cock against Peter's crease. Leaking dick getting the rubber tail's base a little messy. He grips Peter's ass a little more violently and slaps his ass, "You're gonna make your master too excited and he's going to play rough with you and your new toy. Careful, puppy love."

Peter practically purrs as he’s abuse by Tony. He wants the pain the man promises. He presses back into his hand, knowing the spot on his ass must be red by now.

“I’ll be a good puppy. I promise.”

Tony lightens his grip. Gently tugs on the plug inside Peter until it slips free.

The boy hums low, a smile on his face. He wants the man to trace his hole. Tease it with his fingers and cock. Maybe his tongue if Peter’s lucky enough. He tries not to move, he doesn’t want to disobey his owner and he stays in the prone position Tony moved him into. Tony drops the tail nearby and shoves the smooth head of his thick rod inside the boy. He knows how to make Peter whimper. He holds the boy's hip down. Thrusts himself in all the way to the hilt.

Twice.

Then, pulls out. He's already so overstimulated that his precum glides down his shaft and sprays lightly from his tip as he twitches. “Noooo...” Peter whines as his body tenses up, the pleasure that he received then lost too soon, “I n-need you.” He practically hiccups in despair. Tony sinks in, again. Growls at his pup.

Peter holds his bear tight to his chest, he wishes he had use of his hands so he could grip something but he’s Tony’s puppy, he has to make due with squeezing the stuffed animal to him. Nobody likes a kicked pup and the way Peter submits to Tony like a weak runt to an alpha isn't always his favorite game... especially when they haven't had a proper fight. So, he adjusts. Chest laying across Peter's back. Arms folding around the most important thing in his life and the teddy bear. Lips pressing into his hair as his cock pumps quick and shallow within Peter.

"Good boy. I love you so much. You're my best friend. A perfect puppy. I want you to feel good when you take your master's seed. Does it feel good, Peter? Does your master's cock make you want to cum all over your new toy?"

“Yes. I’m close already Sir. I’m gonna cum because your cock feels so good in my ass. I want more.” He begs, trying to get Tony to slam into him hard and brutal.

"More?" Tony asks as he draws his chest away from Peter's back. Leverage shifting so he can take slower, longer strokes. Usually when Peter wants him rough, he's a rowdy pup. Tackling and licking and forgetting commands as he wallows and yips around Tony with joy. He misbehaves and takes his master's brutal love as punishment. Today, his pup seems needy. He wants the rough play not because he's earned it but because Tony can't help but give it to him.

Ah!

His little canine wants to be irresistible.

Tony contorts himself and bites Peter. The muscular part where the boy's shoulders and neck meet. His teeth clamp on angrily and he growls, again. The pack leader instead of the human master.

As his teeth torture that firm flesh, he grabs Peter's hips and yanks them backwards with every forward stroke. Slamming himself in and out of the boy as he takes him rough and hard and wordlessly. 

Peter keens, the sound high pitch and barely human. He scrambles for purchase on the bed but his fake paws just slide against the fabric. He can’t move his body at all, can’t do anything but let Tony ravage him. There’s so much sensation he can barely focus on one, all his nerves alight with pain and arousal. He’s been on edge ever since he was humping his toy earlier but now it’s like every touch is over sensitive. He realizes that he’s crying, the fur beneath his getting damp and cold. But he’s far from sad. He just wants to cum, wants to release and have the man fill his ass up with his seed. Through his sobs he calls out “Master...” in a small voice, not sure if Tony can even hear him over the bed slamming into the wall.

Tony fucks his young lover with increasing speed. His teeth let go, but his fingers dig in. "Good boy."

Peter’s orgasm catches him by surprise. He moans as he covers his toy with his spend. Tony doesn’t care though and continues to mercilessly fuck him, smearing his cum all over him.

Tony's nostrils flare. He loves the smell of his puppy making a mess of a new toy. He loves when Peter gets his bed all wet and makes a canine whine of pleasure. He loves when his little puppy pants and cries from overstimulation. He loves knowing that his little, softening rocket is sliding through wet fur. Nerves still alight as  his master beats his insides properly and bruises his hips.

Peter uses all his strength to push up onto all fours. Tony is still very much latched onto him but he needs to get his cock away from the mess he made, the friction too much for him. He’s practically holding to man up as he continues to rut into Peter’s body.

Tony buries himself deep. Fills Peter's tight hole until cum overflows and drips down their legs. "Oh, you fucking beautiful little mutt..."

“Am I your good boy?” He asks, worry and desperation in his voice.

Tony's hips shudder against Peter's before he pulls out of him. Dripping and soggy and feeling like nothing in the word matters beyond his boy. "You're my good boy."

He pulls Peter to lie against him as he crumples to the soiled mattress. "I love you."

“Love you too.” He mumbles, curling into Tony tight, too exhausted to do anything but close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


End file.
